Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is widely used in both its rigid and flexible forms in such applications as films, siding panels, sheets, pipes and tubing. However, because rigid PVC is a hard and brittle thermoplastic polymer, it is often mixed with a modifier to form a composition that is less prone to failure on impact. Known PVC modifiers include, but are not limited to, polyacrylic resins, butadiene-containing polymers such as methacrylate butadiene styrene terpolymers (MBS), and chlorinated polyethylene (CPE) resins.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,889 and 3,209,055 disclose the use of a broad range of chlorinated and chlorosulfonated polyethylenes in blends with PVC.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,075 discloses a stabilizer for chlorine containing resins including calcium hydroxide coated with a calcium salt of an organic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,084 discloses a vinyl chloride polymer composition including an intimate mixture of a first vinyl chloride polymer containing a sulfide linkage in the molecular chain and a second vinyl chloride polymer having a higher molecular weight than the first polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,005 discloses an extrusion lubricant for polyvinyl halide resins. The lubricant includes a hydrocarbon wax, a group II metal or a lead salt of a fatty acid, and an organic mercaptan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,453 discloses a medium density chlorinated polyvinyl chloride foam having a specific gravity in the range of 0.3 to 1.5. The foam includes a chlorinated polyvinyl chloride, a blend of decomposition type blowing agent, a tin stabilizer, an optional impact modifier, and an optional high molecular weight process aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,703 discloses the use of linear ethylene/alpha-olefins to improve impact performance of filled thermoplastic compositions including polyvinyl chlorides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,959 discloses stabilized chlorinated polymer compositions based on polymer and/or copolymers of vinyl chloride including organotin salts and/or one or more divalent metal salts of a carboxylic acid or phenol, and one or more metal salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,406 discloses that blocky chlorinated polyethylenes can be used to compatibilize hydrocarbon rubber and PVC to give a PVC composition with improved impact resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,403 discloses a vinyl halide resin composition containing a metal compound stabilizer, and coated acid absorber particles. The coating consists of a tin based coating or a complex calcium/zinc/strontium phosphate-based coating to confer heat stability to the vinyl halide composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,318 discloses a halogen-containing polymer composition including a latent mercaptan-containing heat stabilizer composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,815 discloses an improved impact resistant polyvinyl chloride composition including a vinyl chloride polymer, at least one ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer, at least one randomly chlorinated olefin polymer, and optionally inorganic fillers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,694 discloses an improved impact resistant polyvinyl chloride composition including a vinyl chloride polymer and 2-8 parts of an impact modifier composition. The impact modifier composition includes at least one ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer and at least one chlorinated olefin polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,900,254 discloses process for preparing a powdery high rubber impact modifier containing two or more populations of polymer particles having a total rubbery weight fraction of greater than 90 percent.
European Patent Application No. 0 529 76 A1 discloses a multilayer composition comprising a first layer, and a second. First layer includes polyvinyl chloride, at least one stabilizer for polyvinyl chloride, and at least one lubricant. The second layer includes polyvinyl chloride, at least one stabilizer for polyvinyl chloride, at least one lubricant, and at least one heat distortion improving agent.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2-45543, discloses vinyl chloride resin compositions containing 1-10 parts by weight of a chlorinated polyethylene and 1-10 parts by weight of an ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer per 100 parts of the vinyl chloride resin.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 7-11085 discloses the use of a mixture of a chlorinated polyethylene prepared from a polyethylene of molecular weight 50,000 to 400,000 and AES resin (acrylonitrile-EPDM-styrene), optionally in combination with other polymers, as an impact modifier for PVC.
Despite the research efforts in developing and improving the impact resistance, gloss, and processibility of rigid vinyl chloride polymer compositions, there is still a need for further improvement of the impact resistance, gloss, and processibility of the rigid vinyl chloride polymer compositions.